I've Got You
by JediwithaTARDIS
Summary: 2 times that Barry is there for Iris, and one time that she's there for him. But, we all know they've been there for each other a lot more times than that. Oneshot. WESTALLEN.


**Hi guys! I'm realllyyyyy feeling the Westallen vibes (pun not intended) right now, so I figured I'd write a one-shot! I hope you enjoy, drop me a review if you did!**

* * *

 _I've Got You_

It was a Sunday. Iris loved Sunday's. Daddy would get pizza for lunch, and they'd bring it to the park. She looked forward to the quality time she'd get to spend with Barry and her Daddy.

"Come on, Bear!" She squealed, dragging him down the stairs all the while.

"Wait up, Iris!" Barry tugged on his red converse, hoping for it to slip onto his ankle before he fell on his face.

She giggled, finally reaching the bottom of the steps.

"Daddy, did you order the pizza? Don't tell me that you put olives on it like last time, Barry doesn't like those."

"I did, now we just have to pick it up, Princess. Oh, and _no olives_." Daddy said, winking at Barry.

Barry gave a small laugh, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Alas, the trio began their walk to the pizza parlor. Barry and Iris kicking rocks, and discussing why Han Solo was super cool.

Iris loved Barry. He was her best friend. She found it funny how his cheeks would turn a light shade of pink every time he looked at her. She would never admit it, but she sometimes blushed when she looked at Barry as well.

"Hey Bear, wanna race?" She asked, tired of kicking rocks.

"But, Iris, the pizza parlor is right there." He said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow.

"I know Bear. First one there wins! What? Are you scared that I'll be faster than you?" She teased, poking his side.

He blew a stray brown lock out of his eyes, "I already _know_ that you're faster than me."

"Oh, come on, Barry! Just one race!" Iris entreated, clasping her hands together.

"Okay, one race." He said.

She squealed and began the race, "Ready? Set...Go!"

And off they went, sprinting down the pavement. Barry and Iris kept a good pace with one another, laughing on their way to the pizza parlor.

But, all of a sudden Iris's foot collided with a rock, sending her falling fast to the ground. With a yell, her knee smacked into the floor, scraping some skin off.

Iris screamed, she didn't like blood. She quickly felt the sting in her eyes, and then the mist that followed.

She never saw Barry run so fast.

It seemed the within less than a second he was by her side, clutching her hand and cradling her in his warm embrace. He wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb,

"Shh," he said, "you'll be okay. I've got you."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Iris yelled from behind her closet door.

Barry sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

That was a lie. Barry wasn't ready, not one bit.

He knew that this night was coming, for a very long time, and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Tonight, Iris was going on her first date, and Barry was not okay. Besides the fact that she was 15, and was going on a date with the biggest player in school, he was hopelessly in love with her.

What was there not to love? Iris was everything he could ever dream for. Beautiful, smart, and kind, it didn't get better than that.

He guessed that he wasn't fast enough.

He was scared. He was scared of losing his best friend, and the person that mattered most to him.

So, he stayed quiet, and in his place.

"Okay.." Iris whispered as she shyly walked in front of the closet door.

"Do I look okay?" She said, noticing Barry's starstruck gaze.

Barry was amazed. Her cute ponytail, curled to perfection. Then her jeans, her leather jacket, and her leather high-heel booties. She just looked absolutely breathtaking. He felt his face turn scarlet.

"Are you okay, Bear?"

He snapped back into reality, "What? Yeah, I'm okay. Iris...you look incredible. If Jason doesn't see that, then he's blind."

She smiled, he loved when she did that.

Sadly, the doorbell rang, signaling the end of their moment.

"Well, that's my cue. I'll see you later, okay? Tell Dad that he could go hang out with his buddies too, Jason's driving me home, we're going bowling." She smiled, her head peeking from the outside of her room.

"Wait, Iris, are you sure? It's about to rain and…"

"It's okay. I'll be back by nine." Then she was gone.

Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long night.

Except it wasn't.

Around 7:30, Barry's phone went off. Breaking out of his focus on his physics homework, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Barry?" Iris's hiccuping voice came from the other end of the line. Immediately he was on his feet.

"Iris, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I-I want to co-come home, Bear. Can you come pick me u-up? I'm at the bowling alley by school." She said, rain pouring in the background.

"I'll be right there." He whispered, and hung up.

Unfortunately, Joe's car was gone. But, that didn't stop him from going.

Barry ran. He ran, and he ran, until he reached the bowling alley. By the time he got there, he was soaked from head to toe. But, so was Iris, who was standing there waiting for him.

She looked at him with such broken eyes. Tears blinded her vision, and she was shaking.

He walked up to her slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing his lips to her ear. Sobs racked her body as she pressed against him, her arms around his neck.

He whispered to her, "You'll be alright. I'm here now. I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Iris's fingers danced along the keyboard. Her lips sealed around the straw that fed her the chocolate milk in her favorite cup.

It was 1:15 in the morning, and Iris was on a role. She'd been working since 7:00 that night to complete her article on why Central City should keep their hope in the Flash. After his meeting with Zoom, it seemed that everyone's faith had reached an all time low. But, it was Iris's job to make sure that everyone believed again. And, Iris would make sure that, that job would get done.

 _Whish_!

She stopped typing when she heard that faint, and familiar sound.

 _Barry_.

She then heard a quick, and hushed knock. Her smile fell once she opened the door.

There he was, leaning against her door frame, bleeding from his side. He groaned in pain, and fell inside her home.

"Barry!" She gasped, running over to catch him and bring him to her couch.

"What happened?"

"Fight. Walking home. Broke it up...knife." He gasped out.

She sighed, running to the bathroom to get the first aid supplies. Where was Cisco and Caitlin? How come he wasn't being healed by his speed?

All of those questions she would have to save for later. Right now, she had to attend to her best friend who was currently bleeding on her couch.

She added that to the list of things that she didn't say everyday.

She peeled off the top of his suit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked at his wound. She wanted to take him to the hospital. Badly. Touching blood was not something she wanted to do. But, she would have to do it. For Barry.

She began to clean his wound. The white rag quickly turned red, and Barry was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey," she said, trying to keep him awake, "so, Patty left, huh?"

Barry frowned, "Yeah, she left. But, she figured out that I was the Flash."

Iris raised her eyebrows, "How?"

"Joe's a bad liar."

Iris laughed, "As can be expected."

Barry let his eyes linger on her, she looked...sad, "How are you?"

Iris looked up at him, smiling softly, "I'm doing good, Bear. Just...busy with work, you know?"

"You don't look good."

" _Thanks_."

"No Iris, really, tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, and began wrapping his side, "Francine...passed this afternoon. Right in front of Wally and I. Wally...he stormed out, and now I don't know where he is."

He looked at her with soft eyes, "Iris…"

"I just...I just don't want him to be alone."

Barry didn't know what to say, but he did know he didn't want Iris to feel this way.

"We'll find him. I'm sure once this," he said gesturing to the wound, "is healed, we could go find him."

"Thanks, Bear."

He nodded solemnly.

"So, anything new in S.T.A.R Lab? Could I help with anything?"

"I don't know, Iris. I'm not sure if you should be...involved with Zo-"

She cut him off, "Stop right there, Barry. You know that I could handle myself."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Iris, I know that. But, Zoom is different. You saw what he did to me, what he did to Wells' daughter."

She stopped wrapping his bandages, "No, Barry. _I'm different_. I'm not you, and I'm not Wells' daughter. I'm not asking to fight him, I'm asking to help!"

"But, you can't help Iris! I'm not putting you in the middle of this! Why do think that I didn't tell Patty that I was the Flash?"

"...Because she could possibly get hurt. Barry, I'm _not_ your girlfriend. Why would I be a tar-"

He cut her off by pulling her forward, and pressing his lips to hers. Iris' eyes went wide, but she gradually relaxed and kissed him back. It was soft, and sweet. She pressed her hand to his chest as she deepened the kiss. _What am I doing? What is Barry doing? We're just friends...I guess._

Needing to break for air, Barry pulled back.

"Iris...I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. But, you have to listen to me. I love you, Iris. If you got hurt, I-I…"

Her eyes scanned his face. He looked so...frightened. She pressed her hand to his face, and held his cheek. She pressed her forehead to his, and whispered,

"Shh, Bear. I'm going to be okay and you'll be okay. I've got you."

* * *

 **So...how was that? I think that I'm pretty happy with it. Considering that it's my first time writing for The Flash. Please drop me a review, I love hearing what you guys think!**

 **PS: I really didn't like Patty. Like, at all. Kinda glad she's gone. What did you guys think of her?**


End file.
